Dazed and Confused
by Carlata
Summary: worried Dean, Hurt Sam, and all that fun stuff. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a month since their last hunt; the boys have been going out of their minds trying to find something to do. Dean was watching "Casa Erotica" non stop, while Sam stayed glued to his laptop looking for anything, and I mean ANYTHING that seemed out of the ordinary.

Sam looked up at Dean, who was laying on the motel bed with his eyes staring straight at the TV set.

"DEAN! Seriously man!"

Dean rubbed his eye lids trying to get them used to not staring at a screen, then looked at Sammy.

"What? Did you find something? Please tell me you found something" It almost sounded like Dean was begging for Sam to say 'yes'

Sam took one of his angry bull like puffs

"Well, DEAN, maybe if you helped out a little more, maybe, JUST MAYBE, we would have had a hunt by now"

Dean made his What-the-hell-just-happened face "WOAH! Sam! What is up with you? I help out"

"Correction, you did help out, the last time you even lifted a finger to look for a hunt, was last week. You left me to look on my own; all you do all day is read 'Busty Chinese Dancers ', watch 'Casa Erotica' on paper view, and, my favorite, OPERA."

Dean moved to a sitting position on the side of the bed

"Now you hold it right there geek boy! First of all, I get you food; Second of all, Opera is a life saver; and lastly, DUDE! 'Busty Chinese Dancers?'" Dean laughed so hard he started to cough "you can NOT be serious"

"What? That's that stupid skin mag you always buy" Sam thought he was right about the name, but he realized that maybe he could have been a bit off "

"Sam! It's 'BUSTY ASIAN BEAUTIES'"

Sam combed his fingers through his long wavy hair and gave a light smile, knowing he was totally losing his mind.

"Whatever, my point is that you read skin mags all day"

Dean gave one last chuckle, because to him "Busty Chinese Dancers" is the funniest name he had ever heard. He wanted to ask Sam if he had a thing for Chinese dancers, but he stopped himself before he started another argument. Sam had been going out of his mind and Dean did not want Sammy to go full on BULL on his ass.

"Anyways, is it safe to ask if you found anything now?" Dean said, hoping Sam finished his venting.

"Wow, did I scare yah there big boy" Sam smiled "and, no, nothing, unless you want to help put a drunken, old lady molesting, clown in jail"

Dean gave a smirk "Hilarious Sam, but no, I am never scared of you baby brother. Hold on though…did you say there was a crazy clown on the loose? Is it an evil ghost clown or another Rakshasa?"

Dean desperately wanted a job and he wanted there to be something supernatural about that clown

Sam laughed hysterically " Wow Dean"

"What's so funny?" Dean gave his stop-laughing- or-I'll-hurt-you face

"Dean, I don't know why you don't recall this but, Rakshasa's don't feed on the elderly. Also, it is definitely not a ghost, because people would have mentioned that fact in the news"

"Yah, yah, you think you're so smart"

Sam let out his last laugh, and then changed the channel to the news "maybe the news will give us something"

"_Two men, late twenties, were found wounded and unconscious last night; tests show that they were given the drug_ _Rohypnol, also known as the date rape drug. Tests also show that they have not been sexually violated, if you know these men…" _

_A picture of the two victims showed up on the screen_

"_Please contact the Orange County police. These men have been hurt very badly and due to the massive amount of Rohypnol in their system, they do not remember much. We hope that they gain their memory soon. Now we'll go to our woman in the field who is interviewing the police officer on the case; Mary, take it away"_

"_Thank you Sussie" Mary turns to the officer with the mic "Officer Tyler, do you have any leads on who could have harmed these poor men?"_

"_Well, Mary, so far all we know is that this bastard…sorry… I know I'm not supposed to say that on the air, but these poor guys" The cop let out a heart felt tear_

"…_While the victims were unconscious he cut them up pretty badly, and for some reason there were patches of Sulfur all around the room. Our two guys had a lot of salt in their possession, I don't know why, but maybe they were attacked while coming back from the grocery store. My men are asking local gas station and grocery stores if they have seen the victims the night of the attack"_

"_Thank you officer Tyler, back to you Sussie"_

Dean jumped from his bed and started packing his stuff "Sam, get your stuff ready, we're heading to Orange County"

Sam started to pack, and then looked at Dean, who was anxious to get started

"So, what gave it away?" Sam smirked

"Look Sam, don't play games with me, you know full well that when something involves 'Sulfur' and 'Salt', there has to be a demon involved"

"Yah, I know, I just like seeing you excited like this" Sam smirked

"MmHhm…You better watch it"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

This is my first fanfic, I hope you guys like my first chapter.

I just love it when they argue like that lol

Anyway, comments are love and opinions are greatly appreciated.

I'm not the greatest writer, so constructive criticism is also appreciated.

~Silvana


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE DAY LATER**

On the way to Orange County, Sam looked at the police database and realized that the police recently found out that the two victims were brothers, Jake and Larry Wilson. Sam and Dean figured the Wilson brothers were hunters due to the salt; they figured they needed the salt for protection against a demon.

It's 10 AM and Dean just pulled up into the parking lot of the Orange county police department.

Sam and Dean had decided to go undercover as FBI agents again, and like always Dean had to be creative with the names on their identification cards.

"You know what I hate about going undercover as an FBI agent" Dean said, reaching for the box of ID's in the glove compartment.

"I don't know Dean; you seem to enjoy impersonating authority figures, knowing full well that we could be in deep shit if we get caught"

Sam slightly smiled, knowing he was going to get one of Deans Snarky remarks.

Dean smirked "Sam I will never get caught, because I'm a great actor and I have confidence, unlike you; if I ever get caught it would be because of you and your conscience, and not to mention your 'innocent eyes', they give away too much."

Sam gave out a brief bull like puff and smiled "yah, whatever Dean"

Dean opened the ID box and handed Sam his Card

"As I was saying before curly locks, the only thing I hate about the FBI, is the stupid tie" He gave an uncomfortable look at Sam and slightly loosened his tie. "I feel trapped with this damn thing around my neck"

"Will you suck it up and get out of the car" Sam said with a brief laugh, then exited the passenger side door of the impala.

"Dude, at least the blues brothers had cool hats and shades" Then Dean exited the car realizing Sam didn't want to hear anymore of his whining.

"Dean, will you please shut up, I expect to interview those two men today, and you're wasting time"

"PMS much" Dean smirked and caught up with Sam.

"Typical Dean, always fitting in funny remarks whenever he can" Sam said with an agitated look on his face.

"Whatever, let's go" Dean said, as they both entered the entrance to the police station.

Sam and dean approached the cop sitting at the front desk

"Excuse me office, we're here to speak with Officer Tyler about the case he's working on" Dean said, and then both Sam and Dean showed their IDs to the officer.

The officer looked at the names on the ID cards a few times over, and then looked back at Sam and Dean

"Are you two brothers?" The officer said suspiciously

"No, we're cousins" Dean said with a smile "But I can see why you think that, we get that a lot"

Sam looked at Dean with a tense face; his eyes looked at Dean like they were saying 'what names did you give us this time'

Dean kept his laughter in, and then the officer looked at them.

"Ok agent Blues and agent Blues" The officer said "Officer Tyler will be out shortly" Then the officer exited his desk and went into the back room to go get Officer Tyler.

As soon as Sam saw the officer leave, he smacked Dean right up side the head.

"Seriously Dean! You're one to talk about my 'innocent eyes'; if anything, your stupid choice of names is going to give us away!" Sam said angrily "It's one thing to give us names of rock singers, but it's another thing to make us the fricken Blues brothers!!"

Dean laughed, and corrected his brother "The Blues cousins Sammy" Then he smirked

Sam ignored Dean and moved his attention to Officer Tyler, who was entering the room

"Hello Agents" The officer said "How may I help you today"

The look on the officer's face was a bit angry; Sam and Dean could tell that he didn't want the FBI taking over his case.

"We just want to ask you a few questions about the Wilson brothers' case" Sam said

"Well, as you probably already know, we found both brother unconscious in the basement of an abandoned house. They had deep cuts on their arms; they were gagged, and highly dosed with Rohypnol."

Officer Tyler felt like he was being fooled, because he has had experience with the FBI, and usually they already know everything.

"Look, agents, what's this about? I know you already have information on this case, there's nothing you 'FBI' agents don't know.

Dean put his game face on "Look, 'Officer', a file is just a piece of paper, and you were at the crime scene; me and agent Blues over here figured you could shed some more light on the case"

The officer calmed down "Ok, well, the only thing else I know is that the Wilson brothers had salt in there hands and that there was piles of sulfur everywhere"

"And when you got there, was any of the salt on the ground, spread out in lines maybe?"

Sam said with a curious tone to his voice, he sensed something was not right about all this

"What? Why would they do that? No… it was just your regular box of salt, you know, the one with the picture of the girl with the umbrella?" The officer said, thinking Sam was crazy for asking that.

"How about the sulfur? Was it just by the window ….or the door maybe?" Sam asked

"No, there were piles of the stuff all over the floor of the basement. I don't see any relevance to where the sulfur was and how the salt was laid out. Please just call me when you have better questions"

The officer said with an exhausted tone to his voice

"That's ok officer, I think we are done" Dean said, then the officer walked back toward the door.

"Dean, something's off about this case, I don't think this is a demon" Sam said with the look of confusion

"Why do you say that Sam"

"You know how we thought the Wilsons were hunters?"

"Yes, because they had salt; why?"

"Well, if they were hunters they would have laid out lines of salt for protection. Also, if this was a demon, there wouldn't be so much Sulfur lying around. It almost seems like a trap Dean! Like some one planted the salt and sulfur there."

"So what, you think some crazy maniac is luring hunters?" Dean said with fear in his eyes

"Could be" Sam said with the same look on his face

"I think we need to go pay the Wilsons a visit" Dean said, while exiting the police station

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ok this is my second chapter; I promise the action will come soon …..Very soon

Hope you liked it; let me know what you think.

~Silva


	3. Chapter 3

**Same Day- 11:30 PM**

Dean and Sam had just arrived at the Orange County Hospital; they both had a feeling that there was something very wrong with this case. Dean was starting to get worried about Sam; he had been acting strange for about a week now and Dean could sense that there was something lingering in Sam's mind. If only he could get Sam to tell him what was wrong. Dean hated to see Sam so stressed, and from Sam's expression, Dean just knew he was keeping something bottled up inside.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, one of his unconscious tells that he's stressed out or restless.

"Sam, are you feeling alright?" Dean ventured to ask, worried about his brother's well being.

"Huh?" Sam looked at Dean, "Yah, I'm fine, let's go." Sam opened the passenger side door and climbed out; Dean copying the movement out of the driver's side door.

"Look, Sam, something has been bothering you for a while now, and I'm starting to get worried about you; I tried to give you your space and let you tell me when you were good and ready, but it's been a week now and you still haven't budged. Now spill!"

Sam looked at Dean like a deer caught in headlights, like he had been pulled into a trap that he couldn't get out of. Dean was in 'protect Sammy mode' and Sam knew that Dean would not stop asking until he got an answer. The fact of the matter was that Sam wasn't really sure what to say yet; he still needed to piece a couple of things together, so that he could understand what was going on, and what he was going through.

Sam was lost in thought and forgot that Dean was still staring him down, waiting for a reply.

"Sammy!" Dean said, loosing his patience

"I don't know Dean," Sam said

Dean paused for a moment, looking Sam over. Taking in Sam's sudden paleness and his confused expression only worried Dean further.

"What do you mean you don't know? Are you ok?" Dean asks, gently grabbing Sam by his shoulders.

"Yah, I'm just confused, I've had a lot of thoughts and pictures going through my mind lately and I'm not sure what they could mean yet."

"You think they have anything to do with your psychic abilities?" There was fear in Dean's eyes. Nothing good ever came from Sam's abilities; all they ever managed to do was attract the evil sons of bitches to Sammy. His powers had gotten Sam hurt, abducted, and nearly killed too many times.

"I don't know, maybe," Sam responded, looking at Dean and trying to hide the fear he felt. "Dean. Don't worry about me, maybe it's just stress from lack of sleep or something."

"I hope you're right Sammy," Dean said, then started walking toward the entrance of the hospital, Sam following right behind him. Dean was still worried, but he knew that it wouldn't do any good for Sam if he kept mothering him around; Dean thought that once Sam figured it all out, then he'd tell him.

Just as Dean was about to open the door, Sam screamed out in pain. Dean rushed to his brother and grabbed his shoulders again, trying to keeping him steady. His nightmare had come true, Sam was having a vision.

Sam felt excruciating pain ripping through his head; it felt like his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. Sam grabbed his head trying to stop the pain, but it only got worst; He screamed continuously and all Dean could do was watch his baby brother suffer.

Sam fell to his knees and stared blankly ahead, while the vision consumed him.

_A girl, about 22 years old, was sitting by the kitchen table staring at her cell phone. The date on the phone read "Feb/9/2007". She was biting her nails, nervously waiting for someone to call her on her cell phone._

_A woman walked into the kitchen "Sherry, honey, your dad will call. You know he calls irregularly, especially when he's hunting"_

"_I know mom, but I miss him and it's not like he's going to scare away all the deer if he calls me. He should have gotten my letter by now, I told him I received the package he sent me for my birthday; usually he calls me as soon as he gets mail from me."_

_Sherry seemed worried; ever since her mom and dad split, Sherry and her dad always kept in touch and they talked on the phone at least once a week._

"_Dad didn't call at all this week, mom, something's wrong."_

_Her mom was about to say something else to try and calm Sherry down, but there was a sudden knock at the door. Sherry ran, hoping her dad was making a surprise birthday visit._

"_Daddy!" Sherry said, opening up the door; her face fell though when she saw the two cops standing in front of the door._

"_I'm sorry miss, but, are you Sherry? The Sherry that wrote this letter?" The cop showed Sherry the letter; the letter she had written to her dad. Sherry froze and fell to the floor, she knew something happened to her dad and it was killing her inside._

_The cops knew she was the right Sherry by looking at her reaction; they knelt down and tried to calm her before they told her the bad news._

_Her mom walked up to them, tears in her eyes, "What's this about," she asked, knowing the answer already._

_One of the officer's strength wavered; he hated telling families that their loved one has been murdered. He lifted his right arm, removing his hat, and gripped it tight._

"_It hurts deeply to tell you this ma'am, but," he paused for a second and braised himself for what was to come, "Your husband was murdered a couple of days ago."_

_As soon as she heard the word "murdered" she fell to the floor, right by her daughter. Suddenly Sherry started screaming, she had already been hurting so badly, and she simply lost control. _

"_NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DADDY!" Tears were streaming down her face as she screamed and cried so hard, she was inconsolable._

_Around her sobs, Sherry managed to utter a promise to her father's memory "I swear, I'm going to kill whoever did this to you Daddy. I will show no mercy. I will kill him and I will break every bone in his body. There will be no such thing as a conscious. I will watch the blood pour out of his mouth. You will be avenged Daddy….You will."_

_Sherry rocked back and forth and continued crying her heart out. Nobody could calm her down, and her mom was worried that she'd lose her sanity. Sherry's dad was her heart and soul and she knew Sherry would not be able to get through this._

During Sam's vision, Dean's panic grew stronger until he was fully freaking out. This vision looked more intense than others in the past had been. It was longer too, and this time Sam's nose was bleeding profusely and the pain looked utterly unbearable.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed, freaking the hell out. He didn't know what to do this time, so he did the only thing he could do to try and help, he ran into the hospital and screamed at the nurses to help.

"Please, my brother is in so much pain!" Dean yelled, and ran back outside

Moment's later a nurse rolled out a wheelchair and then Dean slowly lifted Sam up, guiding him to the chair. Sam was still in excruciating pain, and Dean was completely unnerved by the fact that his baby brother still wasn't back with him again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry for posting this chapter so late, work got in the way of things.

I hope you like it 

I want to thank my two Beta goddesses, Kate and Sarah, for helping me doll up this chapter; I really appreciate it.

~Siva


End file.
